marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Team-Up Vol 2 9
. He will eventually recover it in . At first, Namor tells the Star-Spangle Avenger that he can't do it. When Cap insists that his longtime ally explain himself, Namor decides to go along, stripping off the Talisman of Abraxas, given to him by Doctor Strange to keep his raging emotions in check. Meanwhile, in New Atlantis, Warlord Keerg has successfully conquered the domain. Having imprisoned Princess Namorita in a tub where she is exposed to pollutants to keep her weak, he tells her how he is getting involved with surface businesses just like their ruler, Namor, intended.Warlord Kreeg believes that this is Namor's decree as -- prior to his disappearance in -- Namor had operated a business called Oracle, Inc. since . Among the flashback images seen here is the time the Fantastic Four were evicted from the Baxter Building and forced to work for Namor from . Namorita points out that her cousin would never do anything that would pollute his own kingdom, but this explanation falls on deaf ears as Kreeg intends to kill her by inundating Namorita with pollutants. Not far away, a massive submarine led by an army of Atlanteans loyal to Kreeg begins deep sea drilling of chemicals. They are interrupted by Lord Vashti who tries to convince them to stop. When these warriors refuse, Vashti orders his Rainbow Warriors to attack. While on the surface, businessman Roland Tilton announces his partnership with the people of New Atlantis that will see a new chemical plant opening up in the Lower East Side. Among those gathered with the Thing of the Fantastic Four, who is delighted to see people from his neighborhood of Yancy Street able to get jobs. However, the Mayor of New York City has heard that there is political instability in Atlantis and warns Tilton that his city will not support a violent regime.The Mayor of New York is depicted as Rudy Giuliani here. However, this should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. Particularly since he ceased being the Mayor on December 31, 2001. By this point, Captain America and Namor are en route to New Atlantis aboard an Avengers submersible. Although he is furious to have to use diving gear in order to breath under water, Namor curbs his anger long enough to put on the suit, warning his ally to obstain from telling any jokes. The pair attack New Atlantis and cut off the supply of chemicals being extracted from beneath the ocean floor. However, Namor grows frustraited with his people not recognizing him due to his diving mask. In order to prove who he is, the Sub-Mariner removes his mask even at the risk of drowning himself. At first, the Atlantean warriors question if this is truly their leader, but Captain America points out that Namor is willing to sacrifice his life to convince his people that following Kreeg is a grave error. Believing that this is their true ruler, the fighting ends and Kreeg is overthrown. The Atlanteans then cease all work for Tillman and Namorita is freed. From a new air-filled throneroom, Namor forgives his people for being manipulated by Kreeg now that they are loyal to him once more. Back on the surface, Roland Tilton meets with the Mayor to inform him that he has severed his ties with the Altanteans. However, just because the sea-dwellers are no longer working with him doesn't mean he hasn't stopped business operations. As he says this a fleet of subs look for new sources of chemicals. Hearing this, Namor demands action but Captain America tells the monarch that he should let the United Nations deal with this. However, the Sub-Mariner is furious and if Captain America won't help him, Namor will do everything himself. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * Rainbow Warriors * * ** ** ** * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** * ** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}